


Coiffures And Kisses

by LadySheik



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: BC I Am Impatient And All My Betas Are Busy People, Braids, F/M, Grammarly is my beta, Hair, Jumin And MC Are Married AF, No Spoilers, Second Person Fic But No Y/N, some cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 14:26:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySheik/pseuds/LadySheik
Summary: You do your own hair. Jumin wants to learn.





	Coiffures And Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kupari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kupari/gifts).



> So apparently it isn't pronounced Koi-fur. It's quaff-fhyur. Because it's French. I've said this before and I'll say it again, French is a stupid language, but it is ride or die on the aesthetic, and I get that. Links to the videos I watched while writing this fic are in the end notes!

“This doesn't make any sense.” Jumin's voice is level, but you can see the frustration in his reflection. His brow is furrowed ever so slightly, and his eyes are focused on the back of your head.

 

The vanity is littered with clips, bobby pins, and elastics. A can of hairspray sits abandoned beside your favorite comb. You raise one hand to smother a laugh, but Jumin sees your shoulders shaking. His reflection smiles at yours.

 

“Are you enjoying yourself?”

 

“Immensely,” you say, unable to keep the mirth from bubbling in your voice. “And it does make sense. You just need to practice.”

 

“You've been sitting here for two hours – that's plenty of time for practice.”

 

“Jumin.” Your voice is fond but firm. “An hour ago you didn't even know how to make a braid. You're doing really well.”

 

He scoffs and sits down on the floor, leaning his back against the vanity drawers. “You are too kind,” he says, running a hand from your ankle to your knee. He sighs and rises to his feet again. “Show me again.”

 

You pull your hair down and straighten it out. This particular coiffure is one of your favorite hairstyles. It isn't too complex, once you get the motions down, but it looks complicated enough that it can be worn to most occasions without anyone looking down their nose at you. You even wore it at your wedding, and the press had deemed it your signature look.

 

So it was only natural that Jumin wanted to learn how to do it.

 

You started tying off your hair, the movements second nature to you. To be fair, you hadn't been lying; Jumin was doing excellent, for someone who had never made a braid before in his life. While the style wasn't complex, you couldn't say it was simple either. Lots of moving parts to keep track of and all that jazz. Jumin had been stunned when he found out you had been doing it yourself.

 

“ _Do you need time to go to the salon before we leave?” Jumin called from the main room._

 

_You were quizzical – you had never been the type to have someone else touch your hair, unless it was for a trim. It weirded you out. “No?”_

 

_Jumin's feet stopped moving. “Are you not having your hair done? I would have thought you wanted your signature look at this party.”_

“ _Signature look” had become something of a joke between RFA members, a sort of self-contained meme. Seven and Yoosung loved to poke fun at Zen with the phrase, or even apply it to things that had nothing to do with aesthetic. Seven had once posted a blurry picture of cars whizzing past him on the freeway with the caption “my signature look.”_

 

_You had thought it was hilarious. Jaehee was less than pleased about Seven's lack of road safety and apparent disregard for traffic hazards._

 

_Jumin, however, was serious._

 

“ _I am wearing that coiffure, yes, but I don't need to go to the salon for it.” You were sitting at your vanity as you were speaking, in the middle of the aforementioned hairstyle. “What makes you think I needed to?”_

 

_Jumin's footsteps resumed, and he poked his head into the spare bedroom where you had your office set up – it doubled as your boudoir, but you didn't mind. His eyes were wide with surprise as they took in the sight. “Have you been doing that hairstyle yourself?”_

 

_You met his gaze before flicking your eyes from side to side, unsure of how to respond. “Yes?”_

 

_There was a pause as he absorbed this information. “Oh. I didn't know that.”_

 

_You smiled, confused. “We've been married for over a year and you never noticed that I do my hair myself?”_

 

_He looked guilty, and you immediately felt bad. “I guess I wasn't paying attention,” he said stiffly._

 

“ _I didn't mean it like that,” you reassured him, returning to your hairstyle. “I was just surprised.”_

 

_There was a moment of silence as he watched your hands move deftly behind your head._

 

“ _Can you teach me?”_

 

_You looked up. “Now? We'll be late.”_

 

_Jumin smiled, and you couldn't help but smile back. “Later, of course.”_

 

“ _Sure. Now shoo and let me finish what I'm doing.”_

 

You shake yourself as you return to the present. “Now it's just split and pull. That's all it is. Don't worry too much if it's loose – we'll be pulling it out at the end anyway. Here, come closer. You can follow my hands.”

 

Jumin did as you said, towering over her in the vanity mirror. His long fingers are gentle over yours as you move them through the motions. Tie, split, clip, pull back, clip, repeat. You are so familiar with the pattern that you can do it with your eyes closed. You keep them open, though. Jumin is already frustrated.

 

 

 

It takes another hour before Jumin was able to complete the braid. It's messy and lopsided, but it was complete. He looks up to meet your eyes in the mirror, and you give him a smile that nearly split your face in two.

 

“Did I do well?” he asks.

 

“You did excellently!” When you go to stand up from the chair, your legs give out from under you, and Jumin catches you before you hit the floor. “Sorry,” you say, leaning over his arms to rub your calf. “Guess my legs fell asleep.”

 

“No need to apologize, my love,” Jumin replies, keeping a firm hold on your waist.

 

You straighten and place your hands on his chest. “I'm so proud of you.”

 

He leans his head to the side to take a look. “It's terrible.”

 

“Yeah,” you admit with a laugh. “But it took me weeks to learn how to get it to look the way it does when I go out. And that was with years of prior experience with braids! You did a phenomenal job.”

 

He raises his eyebrows at you, and a smile creeps over his mouth. “Do I get a reward for all my hard work?”

 

“How about a wife that isn't chairbound?”

 

“That is an excellent reward,” he concedes, leaning forward ever so slightly. “Anything else you can think of?”

 

You take his loosened tie in one hand and wrap it around your hand, grinning mischievously. “Oh, I can think of a few things.”

 

He laughs, and when he kisses you, it brightens the whole room. “You'll have to show me what you mean,” he says, voice a low purr.

 

Your grin widens. “It would be my pleasure.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Where I learned the correct pronunciation of coif, and also some other fun stuff with hair I might like to try sometime: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gj5T1K7xu3E&list=LLWwYwu18KlARqd-B5PvMkBg&index=2&t=1s
> 
> The hairstyle MC uses in the fic: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-W0yYvZX8c8&list=LLWwYwu18KlARqd-B5PvMkBg&index=3&t=107s
> 
> Shoutout to Kupari, who wanted me to write this fic! I appreciate your wonderful comments and support!


End file.
